Girls Generation
center|140px Girls Generation (Hangul: 소녀시대) — koreański grilsband, znany również jako SNSD, SoShi, Sonyeo, Shidae lub GG. Obecnie składa się z ośmiu Koreanek, Taeyeon, Sunny, Tiffany, Hyoeon, Yuri, Sooyoung, Yoony oraz Seohyun. Zespoł powstał dzięki SM Entertainment. Grupa zadebiutowała 5 sierpnia 2007. SNSD wydało w Korei cztery albumy, trzy mini albumy, dwa japońskie albumy i różne single. Grupa także zdobyła wiele nagród w 2009 i 2010, w tym dla Artysty Roku przyznawane przez Seoul Music Awards, Golden Disk Awards, Melon Music Awards i Korean Cultural Entertainment Awards. Początkowo Girls Generation miało dziewięć członkiń, ale 30 września 2014 roku, wytwórnia ogłosiła, że Jessica nie jest już członkinią zespołu. ~Fandom * nazwa: S♥NE zapisane w hangulu to 소원 (sowon) i oznacza życzenie (wish). Nawiązuje do jednej z piosenek z drugiego mini albumu SNSD, Tell Me Your Wish. Dodatkowo 소원 jest wymawiane jako So One, co mówi nam, że zespół i jego fani to na zawsze jedność. thumb|center|400px Nazwa Zespołu : (Generacja Dziewczyn) Nazwa ma oznaczać tyle, że dziewczyny zaczną teraz rządzić (na świecie), jako nowa generacja. Problem w tym, że jest już trochę nieaktualna, bo w końcu członkinie zespołu to bardziej kobiety aniżeli nastolatki. ~Członkinie Taeyeon Instagram : Prawdziwe imię: Kim Tae-yeon : Data urodzenia: 9 marca 1989 : Pozycja w zespole: lider, wokal ---- Sunny Instagram : Prawdziwe imię: Lee Soon-kyu : Data urodzenia: 15 maja 1989 : Pozycja w zespole: wokal ---- Tiffany Instagram : Prawdziwe imię: Stephanie Hwang, Hwang Mi-young : Data urodzenia: 1 sierpnia 1989 : Pozycja w zespole: Wokal ---- Hyoeon Instagram : Prawdziwe imię: Kim Hyo-eon : Data urodzenia: 22 września 1989 : Pozycja w zespole: Taniec, wokal ---- Yuri Instagram : Prawdziwe imię: Kwon Yu-ri : Data urodzenia: 5 grudnia 1989 : Pozycja w zespole: Wokal, taniec ---- Sooyoung Instagram : Prawdziwe imię: Choi Soo-young : Data urodzenia: 10 lutego 1990 : Pozycja w zespole: Wokal ---- Yoona Instagram : Prawdziwe imię: Im Yoon-ah : Data urodzenia: 30 maja 1990 : Pozycja w zespole: Wokal, visual ---- Seohyun Instagram : Prawdziwe imię: Seo Joo-hyun : Data urodzenia: 28 czerwca 1991 : Pozycja w zespole: Maknae, wokal ---- ~Historia '2007–2008: Debiut i Girls Generation' W lipcu 2007 roku odbył się pierwszy nieoficjalny wysęp sceniczny Girls’ Generation w School of Rock stacji Mnet, podczas którego grupa wykonała swój pierwszy singel'' Into the New World'' (kor. 다시 만난 세계 Dasi Mannan Segye). Pierwszy singel grupy został niedługo potem wydany na płycie, zawierając dodatkowo instrumentalną wersję utworu i dwa innych utwory:'' Beginning'' i'' Perfect for You''. Późniejszy koreański tytuł drugiej piosenki, Życzenie ''(kor. ''소원 Sowon), stał się później nazwą oficjalnego fan klubu Girls’ Generation – S♡NE. Debiut grupy oficjalnie rozpoczął się 5 sierpnia 2007 roku, zespół wystąpił w programie Inkigayo, później Show! Music Core i Music Bank.'' Into the New World'' zdobył pierwsze miejsce w programie M! Countdown. Grupa wydała swój pierwszy debiutancki album pod koniec jesieni 2007 roku z głównym singlem Girls Generation (kor. 소녀시대) będącym remakiem piosenki Lee Seung-cheol z 1989 r. Promocja singla rozpoczęła się na początku listopada. Na albumie znalazł się także utwór'' Into the New World'', Perfect for You (z nowym tytułem Honey) i osiem innych piosenek. Pierwszy album grupy sprzedał się w nakładzie ponad 100 tysięcy egzemplarzy. Ostatnim kobiecym zespołem popowym w Korei, który osiągnął ten wynik, był S.E.S. Na początku 2008 roku Girls’ Generation rozpoczęły promowanie ich drugiego singla z albumu – Kissing You, który zdobył swoją pierwszą nagrodę po osiągnięciu pierwszej pozycji na liście programu KBS Music Bank w lutym. Piosenka ta osiągnęła pierwsze miejsce w trzech głównych muzycznych rankingach telewizyjnych: SBS Inkigayo, M! Countdown i Music Bank. W marcu 2008 roku album został przepakowany, wydany ponownie z nowym tytułem Baby Baby. Girls’ Generation wydały zwiastun dla singla Baby Baby 15 marca 2008 roku. Singel został wydany na cyfrowych stronach muzycznych 17 marca 2008 roku. Grupa również wykonała'' Baby Baby'' w różnych programach muzycznych, takich jak Music Core,'' Inkigayo'' oraz M! Countdown w marcu i kwietniu. Promocja albumu zakończyła się 13 kwietnia 2008 roku w programie Inkigayo. W trakcie promocji grupy członkinie Jessica, Tiffany oraz Seohyun pojawiły się gościnnie na minialbumie wydanym przez Roommate z Purple Communication. Płyta, Roommate: Emotional Band Aid, została wydana 1 grudnia 2008 roku. Piosenka Oppa Nappa (kor. 오빠 나빠) śpiewana była przez trzy wokalistki i została wydana cyfrowo przed albumem w kwietniu 2008 r. Wykonana była w programach muzycznych'' SBS Inkigayo'', KBS Music Bank i Mnet M! Countdown. '2009: ''Gee i Genie 5 stycznia 2009 roku zespół wydał minialbum Gee z promującym go utworem o tym samy tytule. Singel znalazł się na szczycie godzinnej listy przebojów Cyworld w dniu swojej premiery. Piosenka znalazła się także na szczytach wszystkich większych cyfrowych listach przebojów w ciągu dwóch kolejnych dni. Zespół rozpoczął promowanie minialbumu w styczniu w programie'' MBC Show! Music Core'', w którym wykonały główny singel Gee oraz utwór Him Nae!. Tydzień po premierze, Gee znalazł się na pierwszym miejscu w programie'' KBS Music Bank'', a także pierwsze miejsce w programie SBS Inkigayo. Gee stał się na fenomenalnym hitem, bijąc rekord w kolejnych zwycięstwach na pierwszym miejscu w programie Music Bank ''z dziewięcioma kolejnymi zwycięstwami, a także zdobywajac „Triple crown” w ''Inkigayo. Piosenka następnie pobiła rekord pozostając na szczycie siedem tygodni i pozostała na tej pozycji w ósmym tygodniu. Następnie pobił rekord najdłużej utrzymanego pierwszego miejsca w Music Bank, bijąc rekord 7 tygodni wcześniej ustalony przez Jewelry w 2008 roku z One More Time. Gee ''osiągnął swoje dziewiąte pierwsze miejsce w programie z 13 marca 2009 roku. SM Entertainment stwierdziło, że ponad 100 000 egzemplarzy minialbumu zostało wysłanych do sklepów, a firma analizy sprzedaży Hanteo odnotowała sprzedaż ponad 30 tysięcy egzemplarzy w ciągu pierwszych 10 dni od wydania płyty. Utwór wykazał się także w innych zestawieniach pojawiając się na szczycie list Mujikon, Melon i Mnet przez osiem kolejnych tygodni, na liście Dosirak przez siedem tygodni, na Muse przez sześć tygodni, a na Baksu przez cztery tygodnie. Po krótkiej przerwie SM Entertainment ogłosiło, że grupa powróci z nowym minialbumem z koncepcją „Marine Girl”. Nowy singel, zatytułowany ''Tell Me Your Wish (Genie) ''został wydany cyfrowo 22 czerwca, a minialbum – 29 czerwca. Grupa rozpoczęła swoje działania promocyjne 26 czerwca 2009 roku, występując w ''KBS Music Bank. Grupa wystąpiła także w'' MBC Show! Music Core'' i SBS Inkigayo 27 i 28 czerwca 2009 roku. Fizyczne wydanie minialbumu zostało opóźnione przez SM Entertainment, aby przerobić okładkę albumu, płyta została wydana cztery dni później 29 czerwca 2009 roku. Pierwsze zwycięstwo singel Tell Me Your Wish (Genie) ''zdobył 10 lipca 2009 roku w odcinku programu ''KBS Music Bank. Drugą nagrodę zdobył 12 lipca w odcinku programu SBS Inkigayo. W ciągu kilku następnych dni piosenka uplasowała się na szczycie 10 różnych cyfrowych rankingów muzycznych. Utwór okazał się sukcesem, ponieważ podbił różne strony muzyczne, w tym Melon, Dosirak, Mnet i Bugs, a także uplasował się na 1. miejscu tygodniowego rankingu w pierwszym tygodniu lipca. Minialbum sprzedał się szacunkowo w ilości ponad 50 000 egzemplarzy w pierwszym tygodniu po jego wydaniu (prawie podwajając ilość sprzedanych egzemplarzy płyty'' Gee''). Album sprzedał się w ilości ponad 200 000 sztuk do 2010 roku. Zespół zdobył nagrodę Daesang za album Gee podczas 19. Seoul Music Awards. '2010: ''Oh!, Hoot i japoński debiut 28 stycznia 2010 roku ukazał się drugi album studyjny zatytułowany Oh!. Wydanie albumu promował utwór tytułowy, który osiągnął numer jeden w rankingu Gaon Digital Chart. Singel stał się drugim najlepiej sprzedającym się cyfrowo singlem 2010 roku w Korei Południowej, sprzedając się w liczbie ponad 3,3 mln egzemplarzy. 22 marca 2010 roku album'' Oh!'' został ponownie wydany pod tytułem'' Run Devil Run'', promował go singel o tym samym tytule. Płyta znalazła się na szczycie rankingu Gaon Album Chart. Album Oh! i Run Devil Run odniosły sukces komercyjny w Korei Południowej, stając się drugim i czwartym najlepiej sprzedającym się albumem w 2010 roku. W połowie 2010 roku Girls’ Generation podpisała kontrakt z podwytwórnią Universal Music Japan – Nayutawave Records (obecnie'' EMI Records Japan''), aby zadebiutować w Japonii. 11 sierpnia 2010 roku ukazała się płyta DVD New Beginning of Girls’ Generation, na którym znalazło się siedem teledysków oraz specjalny materiał bonusowy. Płyta uplasowała się na 4 pozycji w rankingu Oricon DVD Chart, dzięki czemu Girls’ Generation zostały pierwszym koreańskim girlsbandem, który zdobył miejsce w liście top five Oriconu. DVD zdobyło status złotej płyty. We wrześniu 2010 roku zespół wydał japońską wersję piosenki'' Genie'', jako ich debiutancki japoński singel. Singel zadebiutował na czwartej pozycji listy Oricon Singles Chart i zdobył status platynowej płyty. Miesiąc później grupa wydała swój drugi japoński singel, Gee, który uplasował się na drugiej pozycji listy Oricon Singles Chart i zdobył status płyty Milion. 27 października 2010 ukazał się trzeci minialbum zatytułowany Hoot ''(kor. ''훗(Hoot)). Album uplasował się na pierwszym miejscu listy Gaon Album Chart. Został trzecim najlepiej sprzedającym się albumem 2010 roku w Korei Południowej. Tytułowy utwór, Hoot, pierwotnie był zatytułowany'' Bulletproof'' i miał angielskie słowa. Piosenka zadebiutowała na szczycie rankingu Gaon Digital Chart. Zespół zdobył nagrodę Daesang za album'' Oh! podczas 20. Seoul Music Awards''. '2009: Japoński sukces i ''The Boys Girls’ Generation kontynuowały swój sukces w Japonii wydając singel MR.TAXI/Run Devil Run 27 kwietnia 2011 roku, który uplasował się na 2 pozycji rankingu Oricon i zdobył status złotej płyty. W czerwcu grupa wydała swój debiutancki japoński album, zatytułowany'' Girls’ Generation''. W celu promocji płyty zespół wyruszył na trasę koncertową'' 1st Japan Arena Tour'', która rozpoczęła się w Osace 31 maja 2011 roku. Album osiągnął ogromny sukces w Japonii, osiągając pierwsze miejsce na liście Oricon Albums Chart i stał się pierwszym albumem zagranicznego girlsbandu, który znalazł się na szczycie rankingu Oricon. W ciągu pierwszego miesiąca od wydania płyta sprzedała się w ilości ponad 500 tys. egzemplarzy i zdobyła status podwójnej platynowej płyty, czyniąc go pierwszym albumem południowokoreańskiej grupy i trzecim albumem niejapońskiego artysty, który tego dokonał. Album został piątym i piętnastym najlepiej sprzedającym się albumem w Japonii w 2011 i 2012 roku, odpowiednio, ostatecznie zdobył status płyty Milion. 28 grudnia 2011 roku album został przepakowany i wydany ponownie z nowym tytułem'' The Boys''. ~Dyskografia '''Koreańska dyskografia Albumy * 2007: Girls’ Generation * 2010: Oh! * 2011: The Boys * 2013: I Got a Boy * 2015: Lion Heart EPs * 2009: Gee * 2009: Tell Me Your Wish (Genie) * 2010: Hoot * 2014: Mr.Mr. Japońska dyskografia Albumy * 2011: Girls’ Generation * 2012: GIRLS’ GENERATION II 〜Girls & Peace〜 * 2013: LOVE&PEACE Single * 2010: GENIE * 2010: Gee * 2011: MR.TAXI/Run Devil Run * 2012: PAPARAZZI * 2012: Oh! * 2012: FLOWER POWER * 2013: LOVE&GIRLS * 2013: GALAXY SUPERNOVA * 2015: Catch Me If You Can ~Wystąpienia ~Nagrody ~Ciekawostki Taeyeon= # jej grupa krwi to 0 # potrafi mówić po chińsku # jej ulubioną cyfrą jest 9 # motto: "Nie rób czegoś, czego później będziesz żałować" |-|Sunny= # jej grupa krwi to B # ma dwie starsze siostry # jest siostrzenicą właściciela i założyciela SM Entertainment # motto: "Każdego dnia jest słoneczny dzień" |-|Tiffany= # jej grupa krwi to 0 # biegle mówi po angielsku # jej ulubioną liczbą jest 7 # motto: "Po prostu ciężka praca" |-|Hyoeon= # jej grupa krwi to AB # ma młodszego brata # bardzo lubi zielony # motto: "Każdy kto ciężko pracuje, zostanie wynagrodzony" |-|Yuri= # jej grupa krwi to AB # ma starszego brata # często płacze i się wzrusza # uprawia yogę |-|Sooyoung= # jej grupa krwi to 0 # mówi biegle po japońsku # ma starszą siostrę # motto: "Nie ociągać się" |-|Yoona= # jej grupa krwi to B # kocha podróżować # kłania się bardzo nisko # motto: "Być pewnym we wszystkim" |-|Seohyun= # jej grupa krwi to A # jest jedynaczką # mówi biegle po chińsku i po angielsku # motto: "Jeśli twoje marzenie żyje, kiedyś się spełni" ---- Źródło: Wikipedia | Ciekawostki K-pop Kategoria:Zespoły Kategoria:Zespoły żeńskie Kategoria:Debiut 2007 Kategoria:SM Entertainment